Monkey Boy
Hello, people! I will be showing a series of unreleased footage of the infamous show that was supposed to air on Nickelodeon before iCarly would air. The show was called “Monkey Boy”. The show is like Happy Appy, only this time less gruesome and more kid friendly. The show is about a Monkey. He dresses as a human boy and tells kids not to do bad things like run with scissors or talk back to your parents. The show would air on Noggin, but was changed to the prime network. That’s when it got serious. The Creator, Zack Loppy and his team had to change a few things, but they only had 1 week to redo everything. It was a disaster because the show was changed to 11 minutes to 23 minutes meaning a bigger plot. It was hell for the team and it was made with Sony Vegas Pro 10. They changed the name from "Monkey Boy" To “The Adventures of Monkey Boy”. It will be similar to the Cartoon Network series "My Gym Partner's Monkey" because the show had the same concept as that show. The last day of production was when the team was about to give Nickol something completely different. They made it an 10 hour long video of obscene scenes where Monkey Boy would say Hi, and then a kid gets hurt. Monkey Boy would then hurt the kid more and make the kid bleed. At the end, Monkey Boy screams at the camera and it goes on for 9 hours. The footage was on CDs, but it played both video and audio of this 10 hour hell-fest. The first person to review this actually said to air it as a spoof for a trailer. Later on, he hung himself leaving a note. The note said "AAAAAHHHHH!" The whole team moved to Kansas to produce the same thing. It actually aired for only 12 seconds. The 12 Second video was during the 9 hours of Monkey Boy screaming. The rate for Child Suicide went through the charts! The aftermath led to 3000 copies being sold on eBay for $5000 each, but I got mine at the flea market for $12, surprisingly. The footage scared me. There were eight episodes. The quality of the eight episodes didn't match the quality of the first episode. The first episode had that little message that said "View Monkey Boy in HD! Click Here!" It showed Monkey Boy staring at the "Click Here!" message. I couldn't click it and it went on till the intro ended. The 7th episode had no intro and seemed to have an error code. ERRORCODE.32.35.13.888.666.009. It did the same thing on the 8th episode. Like I said, the quality was horrible and the ERRORCODE message was shaking so it looked like "MonKEyy BOYI Well .666 Do0ne!" My friend and I noticed that and we were shocked about the satanic references on the whole thing. We showed this to my other friends and my parents and they said the same thing "Did you make this?" My friend and I said no, but no one believed us. They thought I made it as a prank, but I was serious. The 8th episode was only 15 minutes long. But it also came with the 10 hour video. The cd could only hold 5gb so it was 4 hours long instead of 10 hours long. The first episode was during the release to Noggin, so it was only 10 minutes long. Monkey Boy introduced himself and explained what he'll be doing. The second episode was when Monkey Boy actually helped somebody that was hurt. The rest of the episodes were the same, just helping kids with injuries. But the last episode the 8th one seemed like a scrapped project. It showed no animation just labels that said some stuff the *INSERT MONKEY BOY* or *INSERT SHARK*... The weirdest part was when it said “The End”. It was like that for 3 seconds, then an Error Code showed. It went black and showed a Color Test screen. Next, Monkey Boy just standing there with the kid saying, “I’ll help you.” It shows Monkey Boy walking to him then it ends with blackness. Then another error code showed up; ERRORCODE:666. I was weirded out, but I got over it. It stopped and replayed the first episode skipping the final 10 hour video. Finally, I watched the 10 hour video and I was scared because the screams were getting louder and changing pitch. His face went black and white then it said, “PLEASE CHECK YOUR CONNECTION” for the last 10 seconds. Ending, it went straight to the eigth episode. So that's my story. Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Lost episudes Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Shok ending